Chung Ling High School (B07)
The date was 3rd January 1999 when the Boys’ Brigade was introduced to Chung Ling High School (CLHS), a Chinese language boys’ school located in Air Itam. The school is prominent among Penangites and is widely considered as a top performing secondary school in Penang. Then Cpl. Jerry Lee Hun Khuang, L/Cpl. Lim Kheng Tat, L/Cpl. Khoo Boo Keat, Pte. Tan Cheah Khing, Pte. Tham Wei Yem, Pte. Chong Kai Loon and Pte. Teh Chee Seng were the pioneering members. The Boys’ Brigade in CLHS is commonly referred to as B07, the codename it was assigned to in the school’s co-curricular administration. Cpl. Jerry Lee Hun Khuang was made the first Chairman while L/Cpl. Khoo Boo Keat was B07’s first Secretary. Mr. Lim Boon Chye was appointed by the school as teacher advisor and he served until 2007. Mr. Teh Guan Cheong then became the second teacher advisor and was succeeded by Mr. Teng Boon Leong since 2009. Currently, Mr. Teng is also the Technical Officer representing the Boys’ Brigade in the state’s Education Department. The first sergeants of B07 were Sgt. Chuah Chia Choon and Sgt. Lim Hun Pin, both promoted in 2003. Mr. Chuah was also appointed as the first staff sergeant from the platoon in 2004. Later in 2006, then S/Sgt. Chuah and Sgt. Lim became the first Founder’s Men from B07. In 2004, the Primer’s Section was introduced into B07 to cater specifically for members in the Sixth Form. Then Pri. Ong Teng Seong was the first Chairman of the Primer’s Section in B07. The Primer’s Section was later extended to Form 4 to 5 members. In 2006, four of the first generation of recruits were appointed as warrant officers. They were Mr. Chuah Chia Choon, Mr. Lim Hun Pin, Mr. Ong Teng Seong and Mr. Tan Bi Peen. The drill team’s debut in the PSC Drill Competitions was in 2003, led by then Cpl. Lim Kim Loon. It was the first PSC Challenge Trophy title for B07. They subsequently won the title in 2004, 2009 to 2014, and 2016. In 2013, under the initiative of then Sgt. Lim Yong Shin, the drill team made their first appearance in the State Education Department’s drill competition. The drill team was under the command of Cpl. Ooi Zhi Heng and won first placing in the Northeast District and second placing in the state level during their debut. With its membership constantly hitting more than 300 annually, B07 is divided further into three platoons (or known as sub-platoons, as B07 is a platoon itself) for better operation. Alpha Platoon is made up of Form 1 members and Bravo Platoon is made up of Form 2 and 3 members, while Delta Platoon consists of Band members. Up to the end of July 2017, B07 has produced 12 Founder’s Men, 53 President’s Badge Holder, one Robert Davis Award recipient, 9 staff sergeants and 33 sergeants. Depending on the school calendar, members have their weekly meetings on Saturdays from 7:30 am to 10:00 am. However, members are always given the opportunity to opt for extra activities, such as band and drill, beyond the stipulated official times. The colour guard, which includes rifle drill and the flag drill, is also available. In 2017, the platoon’s average weekly attendance is about 240 members. The current officer-in-charge is Capt. Teh Gim Beng.